


You owe me, big time.

by Valeeeera



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing and Singing, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, and steve is hot as fuck, dnd, driving and singing, dustin is your brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valeeeera/pseuds/Valeeeera
Summary: -“Oh, my Lady Alextrasza!” Steve faked cough as he leaned into you, holding onto your arms. “Let me lay thy head against your bosoms, breathe life into my dead and empty soul!”The others groaned and Dustin made a gagging noise, you laughed. “I roll! I roll these dice to save my precious Jasper!”-
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Kudos: 29





	You owe me, big time.

“Come on, Y/N! WE’RE GONNA BE LATE!” Dustin called out, slapping your door from the outside. You groaned as your high-waisted jeans cut into your stomach while bent over, slipping on your shoes.

“Dusty, fuck off!”

“LANGUAGE!”

You chuckled; the little shit got his sassiness from someone.

“I’m sure Steve will think you look cute in anything.” He mocked; you could hear his smugness from outside the door.

“Oh my god, Dusty, it’s not even like that.” You opened your door only for Dustin to fall through, stumbling into your room. “Nice one, numnuts.” You admired yourself one more time in the mirror, also cursing Dustin internally, little shitter knew you were trying to low-key look cute for Steve.

Tonight, was DnD night, something you always did with your younger brother. But, now that Steve was coming around, it made the night more special. You always had a crush on him since school, and after everything you went through with him and the gang, it kinda made you guys closer. Which lead to Dustin constantly picking on either one of you since it was constant flirting and 0 moves all the time.

  
“I’m so surprised that your mirror hasn’t cracked yet, Y/N.” Dustin chortled at his own joke. You punched his shoulder lightly then snagged his hand, making him yelp as you dragged him out your room.

“Probably because you haven’t looked at it yet.” You smirked deviously at him while he laughed harder. “Haha, that’s a good one, Y/N/N!”

Knocks rang out through the house. “Oh yeah, I forgot, Steve’s picking us up!” Dustin waggled his brows before you guys got to the door. You scoffed at him then chuckled at his brilliance.  
“Honestly, I can’t believe I helped mom raise such a shitter like you.”

Dustin gave you his adorably cute signature smile, and in return, you flicked his nose and opened the door.

Steve casually had his hands in his back pockets while waiting for you two. Once the door opened, he greeted you with a big smile.

“Hey Y/N!”

“Hiya, Stevie!”

“Oh, and just ignore me, huh.” Dustin pushed past the both of you and towards Steve’s car, opening the passenger side.

“I’m not riding bitch seat, Y/N/N.”

“Language.” You and Steve corrected as you walked together to the car. You scooted into the middle seat while Dustin took the other seat, naturally leaving Steve in the drivers. You leaned over and opened Steve’s glovebox, rummaging through his tapes.

“Y/N, I left your tape in.” Steve commented, a small blush growing across his face.

“Awwwh! You mean, you love me and my tape so much it would've broken your heart to take it out!” You picked, flashing him your devious grin. The Henderson’s had their smiles, that’s for sure.

Steve scoffed as his face grew red, something about your flirts made him so nervous. “Yeah, you wish, Y/N/N.”

You popped out your tape and rewinded it, knowing the first song was your favorite. As you popped it in, you leaned against Steve and rested your head on his shoulder while you slipped off your shoes to prop your feet out of Dustin’s window. Dustin groaned and slapped the bottom of your foot.

You hollered and slapped his arm again, making sure to hit the sore spot.

Billy Idol’s Dancing with Myself’s signature beat started, and you turned the radio up full blast. Dustin played the drums on your legs, while you played the air guitar in your lap. Steve dramatically joined in, singing, while the wind from his window blew his hair around.

You all joined him in the chorus, with you and Dustin mainly singing the Ooh oh oh parts. Steve held an imaginary mic as you both sang finale of the chorus.

_“If had the chance I'd ask the world to dance-_   
_If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance-_   
_If I had the chance I'd ask the world to dance!”_

  
You all laughed as you danced to the music, the song fading out as you guys arrived at Mikes house. Dustin hopping out first, leaving you and Steve behind while you slipped your shoes back on.

“Y/N/N, I’m telling you, we’d be making the HEADLINES baby!” Steve dramatically opened his arms, waving one of them in front of him. “STEVIE AND Y/N/N, HOLLYWOOD FAMOUS!”

Both of you giggled like idiots as you slipped out of his side of the car. Steve loved making you laugh; it was music to his ears.

You hooked arms and walked down to the basement, joining the others around the table to start your DnD session.

  
Steve tossed out the dice, a big, fat, ugly 1 slapping everyone in face. He groaned in defeat and covered his face, shaking his head. “Fuck.” He cursed under his breath.

“That’s it, you’re dead.” Mike droned.

“Wait! Can’t Y/N resurrect him?” Lucas asked, catching your attention.

You were made the healer of the group, which you actually kind of liked, cause when it came down to it you control everyone’s lives. And there’s something about that that you liked so much.

You smirked.

Steve slowly looked up, his Thief completely at your mercy.

You rubbed your hands together and grabbed the die, leaning in dramatically to the table. “Lady Alexstrasza, at your service.”

“I grabbed our bold and brave thief, Jasper, in my arms,” You began, closing your eyes, “His pulse is fading, the wound is deep!”

Mike and Lucas watched intently while Dustin groaned, Steve watched you chuckling.

“Oh, my Lady Alextrasza!” Steve faked cough as he leaned into you, holding onto your arms. “Let me lay thy head against your bosoms, breathe life into my dead and empty soul!”

The others groaned and Dustin made a gagging noise, you laughed. “I roll! I roll these dice to save my precious Jasper!”

You shook your hand one good time before tossing out the die, eliciting a gasp from the group.

You rolled high, meaning you had a successful chance in casting the spell. Quickly, you grabbed the dice and blew into your hand, for good luck of course. And threw the dice down again.

Everyone sucked in their breath. You rolled another high roll.

“Holy crap.” Mike started. “You successfully casted a heal, and saved this dumb-asses life, great.”

“Yes!” Steve hugged you tightly, cheering you on with Lucas.

“What can I say, a natural.” You flipped your hair over your shoulder, smirking the entire time. “You owe big time, Harrington.”

“Anything for my lovely, Lady Alexstrasza.” Steve winked, making you blush hard.

You spent the rest of the night throwing out small heals and spell here and there, and once you all came to a stop it was time for everyone to go home.

* * *

  
“Y/N/N, I’m gonna stay the night at Mikes.” Dustin crossed his arms over his chest. “And yes, I already asked mom.”

You ruffled his hair gently, yawning softly. “Alright, little dude, I’ll come get you in the morning and we can get breakfast.” You hugged him tightly, Dustin hugging you tightly in return. After everything you guys went though, you hated leaving him alone. But you can’t baby him forever.

Steve wrapped an arm around your shoulder. “Come on, Y/N. I’ll drive ya home.” Steve pulled you close as you both walked out to his car.

“TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER, HARRINGTON, YOU HEAR ME?!” Dustin called out, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

Once inside, you plopped down in the middle and leaned back against Steve, propping your feet out the window again. Steve, this time, wrapped an arm around the back of the seats, letting you snuggle in under his arm.

As your tape played Silver Springs by Fleetwood Mac, you watched the night sky as he drove you home. But this time, he didn’t make the turn into your neighborhood.

You looked up at him curiously, he shrugged innocently. “You said I owed you, you know, for earlier.” He winked down at you.

Tongue in cheek, you brought your legs up as you cuddle up him, placing a hand over his chest. “Hmm, that is true.” You purred. “Anything, right?”

Steve nodded, “Anything your heart desires, Lady Y/N.”

You tapped a finger across your lip, thinking long and hard about what you wanted. Steve waited patiently as he turned into a private road that ended at a clearing. Leaving the car on, you both sat and looked out into the night sky.

"So?"

Your hand traveled down his chest and lingered over the crotch of his jeans as you leaned in for a kiss. You peppered kisses along his cheek and to his ear, biting on his lobe gently. His breath hitched in his throat as you whispered softly.

“I think I have something in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing but its okay.  
> For anyone who enjoyed, thanks for sticking around my cringe!


End file.
